


Niedorzeczna prawda

by chupaChak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niedorzeczna prawda o Severusie Snapie w opinii dzieci...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niedorzeczna prawda

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Preposterous Truth.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/877983) by [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke). 



> Tłumaczenie za zgodą autora.
> 
> Przetłumaczyłam z okazji Akcji Urodziny Harry'ego (AUH) na forum Snarry :)

Severus zamiera, wpatrując się w stół z przerażeniem.  
— Na Salazara, co _to_ jest?  
Harry zerka w bok, wyraźnie zakłopotany.  
— Coś nie tak?  
— Ktoś zostawił... lalkę voodoo... na naszym stole.  
Harry śmieje się, całując go w policzek z niewytłumaczalną czułością.  
— To urodzinowy prezent Teddy'ego, Severusie.  
— Naprawdę? Dlaczego wygląda jak... ja?  
— Czy lalka Magiczny-Severus-Snape-Największy-Szpieg z ruchomą główką nie powinna wyglądać jak ty?  
Severus patrzy na Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem.  
— Ktoś zrobił ze _mnie_ zabawkę?  
— To się musiało stać prędzej czy później. Jesteś najfajniejszym bohaterem wojennym.  
— To... niedorzeczne.  
— Nie w opinii dzieci...  
— Ale...  
— To prawda, Severusie. Sama prawda. Niedorzeczna prawda...


End file.
